


It's always cold here

by 9Seal_Indeed9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Seal_Indeed9/pseuds/9Seal_Indeed9
Summary: Kankri and Cronus spend some quiet time by the bus stop.For the good lad, Rhivir.





	

Kankri stood at the chilly bus stop next to his boyfriend. Cronus was stomping his feet and rubbing his hands together in an attempt to keep warm in the cold evening. They both stood in silence, simply enjoying the quietness that winter brought on their city. Cars passed, their gentle "whoosh" sounds interrupting the frosted air. Kankri reached over without a word to grab the other's hand.

 

The world was quiet. They were happy.


End file.
